


heartbeats

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i continue to be gay trash forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is worried about Clarke's vitals.</p><p>[AU where Clarke, at the very least, still has her wristband by the time she meets Lexa; inspired by tumblr user scottcanyounot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

Abigail Griffin leaned forward, eyes locked on the monitor in front of her. Her only connection to her daughter was a heartbeat on a screen, and as far as Abigail could tell, she was in danger.

It happened often, usually for an hour or so at a time. She couldn’t imagine what Clarke was facing on the ground. All she wished for, daily, was her daughter's safety.

*             *             *

“Oh,” Clarke gasped, “please, Lexa, I’m…” The rest was choked off. _Intense_ was a mild word for her orgasms with Lexa, who was currently looking incredibly smug with her head resting on Clarke’s thigh and wet fingers starting to tap a rhythm on Clarke's stomach.

“Oh, please, Lexa,” she mocked gently. “I hope you are not too tired yet, Clarke of the Sky People. I’m not done with you yet. And you haven’t even started on me.”


End file.
